Skullcleavers
The Skullcleavers were a ragtag band of dark wizards, brigands, vagabonds, and pirates who launched a surprise attack on Dragonhollow in the War of Wizards. After they achieved victory in the Battle of Azuropolis, their leaders were executed by Eris for the sin of performing black magic and their souls were remanded to the underworld, forever in the service of Grim. =Early History= ---- Very little is understood about the clan's background. Their leader, Holland, was well known in worlds far beyond Dragonhollow for using black magic to make himself invulnerable in battle. His second-in-command, the sorcerer Warlock, was forcibly expelled from many communities for crimes involving the dark arts. It's unclear when the two decided to join forces and assemble a mix of miscreants and mercenaries. By the time they arrived in Dragonhollow, the two wizards commanded a more traditional army consisting of several foot soldiers including the spellsword LLynx and a long-range archer named Blue-Rath. The exact purpose or goal of the Skullcleavers may never be known, but it can be assumed from their comments during the War of Wizards that their chief motive was to incite anger, grief, and fear through acts of murder, pillage, and property destruction. =War of Wizards= ---- : Main article: War of Wizards '' On 1E:27 the Skullcleavers arrived in Lakeview Village by airship. After exchanging cordial greetings with fellow residents, they worked quickly to determine the leadership of Dragonhollow. With the Conceding defeat, Studmuffin gave the order to retreat and his unit withdrew from the field of battle. With their last organized opposition defeated, Holland announced the war won amidst the broken rubble of Azuropolis. The War of Wizards was over. =Defeat= ---- Before they could celebrate their victory, Eris heard the call of her priests and answered the prayers of her people. She immediately took action, first stripping Warlock of his unholy power and leaving him defenseless. After trading heated words with the two wizards, she obliterated their mortal bodies into dust and sent their souls to Grim, permitting him to enslave them for eternity. The rest of the Skullcleavers were left unscathed since they had broken none of Dragonhollow's sacred commandments. Blue-Rath and Llynx established a small cottage not far from the ruins of Azuropolis from which they launched sporadic attacks on passersby, but without the wizards and their twisted sorcery they were exposed as warriors of unexceptional skill. After luring them into his shop with the promise of cheap invisibility potions (the alchemical properties of which would not even work in Dragonhollow), DragonLegends killed them with a suffocation trap and took their belongings. Rather ironically, they accused DragonLegends of being "cheap" and "unfair" before departing Lakeview. The Skullcleavers were never heard from again. =Members= ---- =Behind the Scenes= ---- ''The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. The Skullcleavers used a zero-day exploit in CraftBukkit that allowed them to log in as any user on the server, including admins and owners. Holland1337 logged in as several administrators but was disappointed to learn that they had access to few commands, limiting the damage he could do. However, Warlockplayer19 was able to successfully log in as Acey, giving him access to her entire control panel and set of commands. Acey was eventually able to handle the situation and installed the latest CraftBukkit hotfix as soon as it was available, ensuring it would never happen again. Both players received permanent bans for their actions. Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Black Magic